Mind trap
by Natters
Summary: COMPLETED Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in
1. Default Chapter

Mind trap 1  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!  
  
Pairing: I/M  
  
Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?  
  
(John has just left for Z'ha'dum. Susan is in C&C when the Shadows arrive at B5. Marcus goes out in a Starfury, to help protect the station and is engulfed by a Shadow ship. Corwin tells Susan the bad news.)  
  
Corwin: One of the pilots we sent out didn't come back.  
  
Susan: Who was the pilot?  
  
Corwin: Ranger Cole.  
  
Susan: Marcus? He's probably gone traipsing off a mission for Delenn.  
  
Corwin: No Ma'am, I just checked.  
  
Susan: But… (She trails off)  
  
F L A S H B A C K  
  
Marcus: Susan! (He calls out from behind her as she marches along a corridor. She slows, to let him catch up.) Good morning. Got a minute?  
  
Susan: Knowing you it will probably be 10, but yes.  
  
Marcus: I wanted to ask you a favour?  
  
Susan: I'm listening.  
  
Marcus: My friend Andrew, "Delta 9" is feeling ill.  
  
Susan: Oh great! We've got every available pilot assigned to a ship. I knew something like this had to happen. (Raises her eyes heavenward) You just had to do this didn't you? Like I don't have enough to do right now.  
  
Marcus: Not every available pilot is busy.  
  
Susan: Marcus. I know the duty roster ok? Trust me. All other qualified persons are needed elsewhere.  
  
Marcus: From EarthForce yes.  
  
Susan: What do you mean? To be able to pilot a Starfury, you have to have been in EarthForce.  
  
Marcus: Exactly.  
  
Susan: I don't have the patience for guessing games today Marcus.  
  
Marcus: I was-- I can pilot a Starfury.  
  
Susan: What? When?  
  
Marcus: The war. Hated it. I worked mostly in Intelligence, but I've seen a lot of action from a cockpit too.  
  
Susan: Wait a minute! YOU fought in the Minbari War?  
  
Marcus: Yes  
  
Susan: In EarthForce?  
  
Marcus: Well, it wasn't in the circus Susan  
  
Susan: Where?  
  
Marcus: All over the shop. So may I?  
  
Susan: May you what?  
  
Marcus: Take Andrew's place for a few days?  
  
Susan: Marcus, you don't know the drills, at this late stage –  
  
Marcus: I promise to be a good boy and listen to orders for a change. On my honour as a Ranger. (Susan hesitates) On my honour as your friend.  
  
Susan: When was the last time you were in a Starfury?  
  
Marcus: Officially… the War.  
  
Susan: And unofficially?  
  
Marcus: 2 weeks ago.  
  
Susan: Do I want to know how?  
  
Marcus: Probably not.  
  
Susan: (Susan sighs) All right. I will talk to Rivers. If he agrees –  
  
Marcus: And I thought you were Delta leader?  
  
Susan: I am, but I'll be in C&C most likely. Rivers is my wingman.  
  
Marcus: Just like to know whom I'll get orders from.  
  
Susan: Well, I will be your superior while you're in that ship anyway.  
  
Marcus: You're the top dog.  
  
Susan: I'm always on top.  
  
Marcus: I'll have to remember that. (Marcus grins wickedly as Susan catches the double entendre and glares at him)  
  
E N D O F F L A S H B A C K  
  
(A few evenings later, Susan is sitting in her quarters, drinking vodka in near darkness.)  
  
Susan: (whispers) I'm sorry. (She slumps sideways and curls up in a foetal position on the sofa.) 


	2. 02

Mind trap 2  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!  
  
Pairing: I/M  
  
Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?  
  
(Lyta comes to see Susan. After her explanation of the hour of the Wolf)  
  
Lyta: I heard about Marcus too.  
  
Susan: Yeah. It's stupid, but I keep expecting him to just show up, jumping out of a closet or something to yell GOTCHA! Pain in the ass.  
  
Lyta: Yes. Cute too. (Susan blushes)  
  
Susan: Normally, if I'm a bit depressed he shows up with a chart or a delusion of grandeur... I... miss him.  
  
Lyta: Yes, I can feel that.  
  
Susan: Sorry. I guess the alcohol is weakening my blocks.  
  
Lyta: Susan, your blocks can't hide what you feel in your heart right now. It's too much. Your heart is screaming.  
  
Susan: My heart. I don't talk to my heart very much.  
  
Lyta: You may not, but he has been.  
  
Susan: John is my best friend.  
  
Lyta: Not anymore he isn't. You aren't crying for him. You are screaming only one name Susan. It's like a mantra. "Marcus. Marcus. Marcus."  
  
Susan: Stop it.  
  
Lyta: You're in love with him.  
  
Susan: No!  
  
Lyta: It would appear, while you were so concerned about not talking to your heart, your heart has been conspiring with his. It's…  
  
Susan: It's what? (Lyta's voice is suddenly tense)  
  
Lyta: How did you do this?  
  
Susan: I don't know! I don't want to… care… about anyone.  
  
Lyta: Not that! You've… you are connected to him.  
  
Susan: Connected? What do you mean?  
  
Lyta: I can feel Marcus. In you.  
  
Susan: Lyta. You aren't making any sense.  
  
Lyta: I have never seen anything like this between any other couples, other than strong telepaths.  
  
Susan: Couples?! Lyta! Marcus and I … we aren't a couple. We never have been a couple. We are never going to be a couple. And if you say anything about any of this, to anyone you'll find yourself going out an airlock.  
  
Lyta: Susan, like it or not, you're in love with him. And you have a link. Connections like this can only be broken by… well, a deep scan with Level 11 blocks or higher might do it.  
  
Susan: How can I have this link?  
  
Lyta: No one understands them. They just are.  
  
Susan: Well, when I get my hands on him he'll wish he never messed with me! I'll hang, draw and quarter him! How dare he –  
  
Lyta: Susan, I'm afraid he isn't the telepath in this situation. You are.  
  
Susan: No! I didn't do anything! It has to be him. I bet he did it just to get on my nerves!  
  
Lyta: His heart may have offered, but yours is the only one who could make this happen.  
  
Susan: It's impossible!  
  
Lyta: Susan. Stop trying to lie to me. To yourself. It won't work. But look on the bright side. You know he's alive.  
  
Susan: Not when I get my hands on him he won't be! 


	3. 03

Mind Trap 3  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!  
  
Pairing: I/M  
  
Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?  
  
  
  
(A few days later, Delenn has sent Susan and Lennier off to look for First Ones. Meanwhile, Marcus wakes up in a Psi Corps prison. He is battered and bloody.)  
  
Bester: Ahh... Excellent. You are awake at last. Now we can explore this link you have.  
  
Marcus: Link?  
  
Bester: Yes. It's a fascinating thing. You are not in the least telepathic, but you have a connection with someone who is. And I don't recognised their Psi signature.  
  
Marcus: What are you talking about?  
  
Bester: You don't know do you? You haven't the slightest idea. But I suppose that's why they picked you. To get to whomever it is on the other end. Of course! Ivanova! It must be. I never believed she was capable of anything approaching this though.  
  
Marcus: What do you want with her?  
  
Bester: A bit protective, aren't we? Let me explain a little. You are linked with Susan Ivanova. Through you, I imagine the Shadows could influence her. Hence why they picked you. And now, we can use it in the same way. A wonderful opportunity. When one door closes, somewhere a window is opened. Shall we begin?  
  
(When Susan and Lennier return, having found the Vorlon Planet Killer, Susan goes to find Lyta.)  
  
Lyta: You know, don't you? It's started.  
  
Susan: Yes.  
  
Lyta: Go. I can't… I'm too weak. (Before Susan understands, Lyta scans her by accident and feels Bester probing at Marcus' mind, rearranging and mutating him.) No!  
  
Susan: What the hell was that? I saw Bester. And…. Marcus?  
  
Lyta: Oh no… we must leave. Now. Right now, before it's too late.  
  
Susan: Lyta, the Vorlons…  
  
Lyta: You have to make a choice, them or Marcus?  
  
Susan: WHAT?!  
  
Lyta: Bester is scanning him. God knows what he'll do. Are you going to abandon anyone, let alone Marcus to him?  
  
Susan: I can't leave, not now. If it were anytime but now.  
  
Lyta: I can't find him without you. I can't home in on him without you there. He's your… friend.  
  
Susan: I'm sorry.  
  
Lyta: Me too. I don't know who to pity the most. Him or you. 


	4. 04

Mind Trap 4  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!  
  
Pairing: I/M  
  
Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?  
  
Author's Note: Marcus talking through Susan is underlined  
  
(2 hours later, when John enters the office, Susan goes forward to hug him, but suddenly hears a mental scream. Her step falters but she continues & hugs him)  
  
Susan: Hey John, welcome back!  
  
John: Hey, I heard you three took a White Star to look for me. That was stupid and I can't thank you enough for trying. (Lyta just glares at Susan, whilst Susan stares at the floor.)  
  
Lyta: No problem Captain. We'd do it for almost anyone. As long as something else doesn't come in the meantime.  
  
Susan: Don't!  
  
John: Susan?  
  
Susan: Nothing. It's nothing.  
  
Lyta: No. Nothing at all. Welcome home Captain. You're lucky she's not in love with you. Otherwise you'd be dead. Or worse. (Lyta exits, whilst everyone else stares after her in amazement, before turning to look at Susan.)  
  
Delenn: Susan?  
  
Susan: It's nothing! (She exits. Lorien shakes his head sadly.)  
  
(Susan runs to her quarters, enters and goes straight for the vodka, downing two shots without pause.)  
  
(The door chimes to her quarters a few minutes later.)  
  
Susan: Go AWAY!  
  
Delenn: Susan? Are you all right?  
  
Susan: Delenn?  
  
Delenn: Yes. It is I.  
  
Susan: Enter. (Delenn comes in.) Hey, what can I do for you?  
  
Delenn: What is between you and Lyta?  
  
Susan: It's noth – (She breaks off in a whimper.)  
  
Delenn: Susan!  
  
Susan: No please? Make it stop! I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!  
  
Delenn: For what?  
  
Susan: No. No. No. Stop it! Get out of my head!  
  
Delenn: I'm calling Stephen.  
  
1 Susan: Vi kala shuun. Vi kala shuun. Vi kala shuun  
  
Delenn: Susan? Where did you learn…?  
  
Susan: NO! No! No. (She degenerates into whimpering again.)  
  
  
  
(In Medlab, sometime later. Delenn, John and Michael are waiting while Stephen checks out Susan; she is sedated but very restless. Lyta enters.)  
  
Delenn: Lyta. Can you help?  
  
Lyta: I could have, but she wouldn't. Bester pushed too far. He's pushed Marcus into her to escape.  
  
John: Marcus?!  
  
Delenn: That is why she was chanting a Minbari calming mantra? Marcus is in her somehow?  
  
Lyta: It's complicated, but yes.  
  
Michael: How did this happen?  
  
Lyta: She's a latent telepath. She formed a link with him, somehow. Bester must have Marcus. He's doing the only thing he can to escape. He's reaching back to her.  
  
John: Can you help? Separate them or something?  
  
Lyta: And if I do, what happens to Marcus?  
  
Delenn: He has no other way?  
  
Lyta: No. He'll belong to Bester.  
  
Michael: And if you do nothing?  
  
Lyta: They'll probably go mad. Inside her head. If we can find Marcus' body, I could try to reverse the process. It is tricky work, but the best chance we have.  
  
John: Do we have any clues?  
  
Lyta: Yes. It's simple. We ask Marcus.  
  
Michael: Okay, this is too far into the twilight zone for my tastes. (Stephen comes out)  
  
Stephen: I can't explain it. I'm getting two sets of brainwaves. And I swear when she mumbled something a minute ago it was with a British accent!  
  
Lyta: Stephen, I will need your help.  
  
Stephen: For what?  
  
(Stephen gives Susan a stimulant and steps back)  
  
Lyta: Marcus? Talk to me! Where are you?  
  
Susan: Lyta? Did he get you too?  
  
Lyta: No Marcus. But I need to know where you are.  
  
Susan: Bugger. A dream. Marcus, you are losing it, you daft twit!  
  
Lyta: Marcus, Susan is going to die unless you tell me where you are?  
  
Susan: I'm not dying Lyta!  
  
Lyta: Susan, let him through. Stop fighting him and cooperate!  
  
Susan: Get out of my mind Marcus  
  
Lyta: He can't. It's not his choice. If you want him out, you have to help us.  
  
Susan: Us? Us? There is no – Vi kala shuun. Vi kala shuun. Vi kala shuun.  
  
Lyta: Dammit! Marcus, tell me where you are or you two will end up killing each other!  
  
Susan: Mars. Mars. Mars. Water taste. Mars. (Chuckles) God of War. Bad sign. Ohh bad sign!  
  
Lyta: Where on Mars?  
  
Susan: Syri syria – planetia – Get out Marcus.  
  
Lyta: Good. Hold on Marcus. Don't listen to Susan, no matter what she says.  
  
Susan: But I always listen to her.  
  
Lyta: It will kill you, if you try to go back before I say. Do you understand?  
  
Susan: Yes. I understand.  
  
Lyta: Good. Now try to sleep Marcus. Let Susan have control for a while, ok?  
  
Susan: Okay. Okay. Bad dream. Go to sleep.  
  
  
  
(I tried to have an almost schizophrenic feel to this. Wrestling for control. Did it work?) 


	5. 05

Mind Trap 5

**__**

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!

Pairing: I/M

Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?

(Susan is sitting in a chair on the bridge of the White Star on the way to Mars. Fighting with Marcus' essence)

__

Susan: I could sing if you'd like – 

Don't you dare – 

I'll bet you have a beautiful singing voice Susan – 

Marcus, if you try to make me sing I will cut my own tongue out –

Such an imaginative mind Susan.-

Yes, well this mind is working out ways to kill you for putting me through this –

I am sorry Susan. –

__

John: Will you two please shut up?!

__

Susan: It's not my fault John-

Well, I didn't put me in here! Although I've got to admit, I quite like it in here.

Speak for yourself

Okay, we'll swap, you can have my body, and I'll have yours.

NO WAY! You are going back where you came from. And if I never see you again it will be too soon!

As you wish 

(Long silence)

Marcus? Marcus, please? Don't do this to me?

__

John: Susan? 

__

Susan: Dammit! Marcus, I didn't mean it ok? I'm sorry.

Shh... it's ok.

__

John: Guys, this is very cute and all but could you save it until you are alone? And back where you belong. Before I shoot you both in the head.

__

Susan: CUTE?!!

Now you've done it

What is so Goddamn cute about this situation?

I warned you

Shut up Marcus

Didn't we do this already?

__

John: Oh boy. I think I'm getting a headache.

__

Susan: You try having Mr. Never Shuts Up cooped up in your head with you, and see how hot you feel!

__

Lyta: Susan. Marcus. Will one of you please go to sleep?

__

Susan: No way am I leaving him alone in my body!

Well there's trust for you

__

Lyta: Susan, what's he going to do? Strip you naked and do a lap dance?

__

Susan: Don't give him any ideas please!

IDEAS! Susan, I would never-

Enough. Please

But I wouldn't –

Are we there yet?

__

John: Do they HAVE to be conscious for this?

__

Lyta: I'm afraid so.

__

John: I should have stayed dead!


	6. 06

Mind Trap 6

**__**

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!

Pairing: I/M

Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?

A/N: ta to the reviewers! Marcus talking through Susan is underlined

(Still on the White Star, Lyta is trying to talk to Marcus and Susan.)

__

Lyta: Okay, guys, later on when we get Marcus' body back, I will have to scan you.

__

Susan: What? No way.

__

Lyta: Okay, then we might as well turn around right now because it is the only way to get him out of you, Susan.

__

Susan: Couldn't I try it on my own?

__

Lyta: If he is embedded as deeply in your mind as I suspect, no. And if you try, you'll probably kill yourselves. Separating you will be a lengthy process. Painful at best. You'll have to trust me, and each other.

__

Susan: There we might have a problem.

Damn straight we do!

If you want me out Susan you'll have to.

Marcus, as soon as you're back, I'm going to kill you

But I haven't done anything. None of this was my doing. I didn't choose to come here Susan. I was pushed. I can't help the things that I'm seeing up here.

Try!

(Sigh) Okay.

__

Lyta: Susan, to get him out, you'll have to lower all your blocks. Every single one. 

__

Susan: I don't know if I can.

__

Lyta: Then we'd better practice. Come along.

__

Susan: Lyta? I don't understand any of this.

__

Lyta: I know Marcus. But if you'll bring her this way I'll try to explain. (Susan's body follows Lyta out)

__

Susan: Dammit. Let go of my body Marcus.

Sorry Susan. But I need to know what to expect.

It's like what we're going through right now, except we'll have a third mind in here to really scramble things about alot.

__

Lyta: Okay Susan. That's it! You want him out, but you aren't willing to do anything to do so? So let's see what you really want. Marcus, try to relax.

__

Susan: You wouldn't dare!

__

Lyta: (Lyta's eyes turn black) It will only hurt if you try to block me.

__

Susan: No, don't do this, please?

It'll be okay Susan.

No. It won't.

Trust me, I won't hurt you. I swear.

No. Don't make me do this.

__

Lyta: Here we are. (Suddenly all three of them are standing in a living room, sunlight streaming through a window)

__

Susan: Not here. Please? Anywhere but here.

__

Marcus: Where are we?

__

Lyta: This is her home.

__

Marcus: On Earth?

__

Lyta: Yes. 

__

Susan: Choose somewhere else. Anywhere but here please?

__

Lyta: No.

__

Marcus: Please, Lyta, take us somewhere else.

__

Lyta: She must face this Marcus. And this is the best place to do it in.

__

Marcus: Couldn't you put us in another room?

__

Lyta: Lets just get down to business. Marcus, I need you to do something.

__

Marcus: Okay.

__

Lyta: Show her.

__

Marcus: Show her what?

__

Lyta: Everything. All your hopes, all your dreams, fantasies, everything.

__

Marcus: But why?

__

Lyta: She knows already, but she's hiding. You both need to admit how you feel. I won't have this coming up for the first time when we're separating you.

__

Susan: Please don't.

__

Lyta: Alright, let's start with you then Susan. ('Marcus' moves around to step in between Susan and Lyta, facing the latter)

__

Marcus: Wait a minute Lyta, she doesn't have to do anything.

__

Lyta: Marcus, cut the White Knight routine. She's in love with you. She's the reason you're in here. 

__

Marcus: What?!

__

Lyta: Basically, Bester pushed you, and she pulled you in here to protect you. 

****

A/N: Sorry I lost the original ending to this chapter when my computer threw a wobbler, hope it's not too confusing. Who am I kidding, I like to keep you guys on your toes. It's all finished I'm just waiting for it to come back from my beta.

Thanks to:

Eris Sara Tara Bateman Anonymous Fessie Moon Bunny Wink Gary Gerok Gok 


	7. 07

Mind trap 7

**__**

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!

Pairing: I/M

Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?

__

Marcus: You've been blaming me… when you…?

__

Susan: I'm sorry.

__

Marcus: If it weren't for you, I'd be dead.

__

Susan: It wasn't conscious

__

Marcus: I don't mind. I love you anyway.

__

Susan: I know. That's what I'm afraid of.

__

Marcus: Then I'll have to work on that, won't I? And you know how annoyingly persistent I can be.

__

Susan: Don't I just! Are you sure about this? I'm not the easiest woman in world to be with.

__

Marcus: I'm willing to take the risk. If you are?

__

Lyta: Okay, at this point, I'm going to interrupt. I don't want to see any of this.

__

Susan: Any of what?

__

Lyta: The mushy stuff. I'm gonna go. Behave yourselves okay? ('Lyta' disappears)

__

Susan: MUSHY! We're behaving Mushy???

__

Marcus: Susan, she only said it to wind you up.

__

Susan: Yeah, well, it worked!

__

Marcus: You're beautiful when you're angry Susan.

__

Susan: Oh my God. We ARE Mushy!

__

Marcus: Everyone is entitled to be, once in a while.

__

Susan: Not me.

__

Marcus: And why should you be any different, Susan?

__

Susan: I'm unique.

__

Marcus: Of this I have no doubts.

__

Susan: Could we save this until later? Please?

__

Marcus: Nope. I like this. No distractions.

__

Susan: It's weird with you having control of my body, for a start.

__

Marcus: I don't have control, per se. But if it makes you more comfy, I won't do it again. Unless you're in trouble.

__

Susan: If I'm in trouble, I will get us out of it. Clear?

__

Marcus: Yes ma'am.

__

Susan: It's my body.

__

Marcus: I'll be a courteous guest. Will you be as possessive about your quarters?

__

Susan: Depends. Will you be this annoying?

__

Marcus: Probably. Maybe you can reform me?

__

Susan: Sound's like a long job. Don't know if I have the patience for it.

__

Marcus: I thought you liked a challenge?

__

Susan: I'll try. (He steps closer)

__

Marcus: That's all I ask. (She yawns) You're tired.

__

Susan: A bit.

__

Marcus: Why don't you move to the sleeping quarters? Get some sleep? We'll be there soon and we'll need all our strength.

__

Susan: But-

__

Marcus: You need the rest.

__

Susan: Mmm.

__

Marcus: And you're beautiful when you're asleep. (She blushes)

__

Susan: You don't have to keep doing that.

__

Marcus: (Grins) Doing what?

__

Susan: Complementing me.

__

Marcus: I've wanted to all year. Are you gonna deny me the pleasure now?

__

Susan: Pleasure?

__

Marcus: You get all embarrassed and shy. You look down for a second, and then when you look up this cute blush has appeared. Kind of like right now.

__

Susan: Cute?

__

Marcus: Yeah.

__

Susan: Do you know what happened to the last guy who called me that. 

__

Marcus: You mean the time you cleared out that bar. Single handedly? Yeah. Just wanted to see your reaction when I say it. So….?

__

Susan: So… I like it. Occasionally. I should go. I am standing in a hallway, after all.

__

Marcus: OK. Should I stay here?

__

Susan: No, you can come. Just no fooling with the body.

__

Marcus: Susan, I would never-

__

Susan: I mean no moving me around, like when you followed Lyta.

__

Marcus: Oh. Yeah. Right. (He chuckles nervously)

__

Susan: Tut tut tut! For a unicorn you have a very dirty mind.

__

Marcus: And how many 30 plus virgins have you known, Susan?

__

Susan: You're the first.

__

Marcus: Good, then this is a novel experience for you too.

__

Susan: Yeah, we should really get back.

__

Marcus: I guess so. One last thing.

__

Susan: What's that?

__

Marcus: I'm curious

__

Susan: About?

__

Marcus: How you taste in your mind. (He kisses her & she melts against him) Mmm. Delicious. (Susan is stunned) Shall we go?

__

Susan: Hmm?

__

Marcus: Back to reality…?

__

Susan: Oh. Yeah. Right. (She snaps out of it & puts on her 'Commander' face. Marcus chuckles.)

****

Thanks to:

Sara - ta Moon bunny – feel free to use the house, especially if it's in "power of the mind" Eris – hope you find the updated versions easier to read Tara Bateman – ta Anonymous – ta Fessie – I do try. Wink – ta Gary – ta Gerok – sorry I kept you waiting! Gok - ta 


	8. 08

Mind trap 8

**__**

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!

Pairing: I/M

Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?

A/N: Marcus speaking through Susan = text

(They have arrived. When they enter the room, where Bester is holding Marcus' body. Bester grins until he notices the three minbari teeps & Lyta.)

__

Bester: Commander Ivanova, Ms. Alexander, so nice of you to join us. Was it really necessary to involve outsiders? This is Corps business.

__

Susan: Let him go.

__

Bester: I would if I could find him. I'm afraid the lights are on.. (He raps on Marcus's temple) but no one is home. Do you really want to risk losing your lover here forever? Even if he is a mundane and you could have done so much better.

__

Susan: He is NOT my lover.

__

Bester: Yes. But you do love him. I can see it from across the room.

__

Susan: Stay out of my mind!

__

Bester: Susan. I'm not in your mind. I don't need to be And besides, he could not have established this link of yours.

__

Lyta: Let him go.

__

Bester: Or you'll what? Blow my brains out with a PPG? Or perhaps you'll have your Minbari friends held me at bay with these Denn'bok's? I warn you, if I don't find him…

__

Susan: Don't threaten me Bester

__

Bester: Such a pity. He was a smart man. Witty. Funny. 

__

Susan: Thank you.

__

Bester: What? What for?

__

Susan: The compliment. About my Denn'bok, by the way, where is it?

__

Bester: Yours?

__

Susan: (speaks to the minbari, in their language)

__

Bester: What are y- (Bester is hit by deep scans from the 4 teeps & backs up. He fights & struggles, but is 'held' in the corner)

__

Lyta: (Strained) Now. Hurry. Not… long. (Susan moves forward and lifts Marcus' body, carrying him gently out)

__

Susan: Never knew I weighed this much

Oh shut up!

Susan, I'm sorry, but you were freezing up on me. I had to move you.

You promised me Marcus.

No Love. What I said was, I wouldn't move unless it was for your own good. And now you're moving me

I noticed.

Sorry

Why couldn't you let one of the minbari carry you?

You did want to get out of here in one piece, right?

Of course I do.

Are you saying you can't carry me?

No!

So you don't like me?

Marcus. I don't need this right now. Please? You know how I l.. care about you.

I'm just trying to get your mind off things.

I know. But not now, ok? I need to work this out.

Shall I go to sleep?

Let's just get out of here (She rolls her eyes)


	9. 09

Mind trap 9

**__**

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!

Pairing: I/M

Summary: When Marcus is captured instead of Garibaldi in "Z'ha'dum", what will happen?

(On the White Star, Susan is guarding Marcus' body, in silent contemplation. Lyta enters) 

__

Lyta: Hi guys.

__

Susan: Hi. Shh!

__

Lyta: How are you both feeling?

__

Susan: I'm scared. He's asleep… and dreaming. (She taps her temple)

__

Lyta: Good dreams?

__

Susan: (Susan blushes) Intense.

__

Lyta: What are you worried about Susan?

__

Susan: Everything.

__

Lyta: Could you wake him up?

__

Susan: Give the poor guy a rest.

__

Lyta: They're that good huh?

__

Susan: Lyta! He's tired.

__

Lyta: To be blunt Susan, we need to split you two up, and soon.

__

Susan: Is there a problem?

__

Lyta: The longer we wait, the more painful it will be. And riskier.

__

Susan: Oh.

__

Lyta: You've become too dependant on each other in your minds. Wake him up.

__

Susan: Marcus. Wake up.

You called My Lady? Oh hello Lyta. Is it time?

__

Lyta: Yes. I don't think we can wait much longer.

__

Susan: What do I do?

__

Lyta: You… Susan needs to lie down and breathe deeply, relax and drop your walls. 

__

Susan: And me?

__

Lyta: Marcus, perhaps a calming mantra would help.

Susan: Okay (Susan lays down, closes here eyes and breathes deeply.)

__

Lyta: Now, choose somewhere safe in your minds, a quiet place where you are at peace. An individual place.

__

Susan: My sofa.

The sleeping quarters on a White Star

What? On those death trap beds?

(chuckles) I got used to it.

__

Lyta: Don't start arguing again please?

Susan: We are not

Yes we are

Marcus?

Yes, my love?

Just until this is over, please stop it?

As you wish.

__

Lyta: OK. Imagine yourselves sitting together in the gardens, on a bench…(Lyta sighs heavily) Hold the candlelight until this is over okay? Thank you. Now, you are each going to stand up and leave the gardens. Good. Okay, Susan, start walking towards your quarters, your safe place. Marcus, you head for the docking bay, for a shuttle to take you over to a White Star. That's right. Keep going. Susan, relax, take a deep breath and sit down. Marcus, get aboard the shuttle, and sit in the passenger area. Understood? Excellent. (pause) Marcus, we are docking, if you will make your way to the sleeping quarters, lie down and relax. (Marcus' body takes a deep breath.) Susan? (Susan moans softly) it's okay.

__

Susan: Gone.

__

Lyta: it's still there. He's not going anywhere. Open your eyes Susan. (Susan obeys and her eyes move immediately to Marcus' prone body) Look at me. (She looks up hesitantly) How do you feel?

__

Susan: It's quieter. But not completely. 

__

Lyta: I didn't want you both to go suddenly cold turkey. You have no blocks between you that's all.

__

Susan: He's back in his body?

__

Lyta: Yes. Just asleep. The procedure was a success. In a day or so I will let you put the blocks back up, until then, you'll just have to deal with the white noise. Something tells me you'll manage. (Marcus moans softly, Susan moves over to him and grasps his hand. Lyta exits)

__

Susan: Marcus? Hey, can you hear me?

__

Marcus: Loud and clear. Wow, that is what I call a head rush (He opens his eyes & grins as his eyes focus slowly on her face above him) But if I can wake up like this every morning, I'll be happy. Hello Beautiful.(she blushes)

__

Susan: Hello. Good to see you again, and hear you.

__

Marcus: I thought you said I talk too much?

__

Susan: Yep, but after a while you get used to it. It's… disturbing when you aren't around to babble.

__

Marcus: Susan, I've been babbling in your brain for almost a week?

__

Susan: Maybe I've missed the whole ensemble of you then?

__

Marcus: I've missed your eyes. (She grins mischievously)

__

Susan: Just my eyes? (He blushes)

__

Marcus: Well, Susan, I'm only human. And you are an absolutely gorgeous woman.

__

Susan: I'm glad you think so. And I won't hold any thoughts against you, as long as you allow me the same courtesy? Deal?

__

Marcus: Deal. (He raises her hand to kiss the back of it. She gasps as his tongue flicks out to taste her skin)

__

Susan: Ooh (He watches her closely, & she grins again) That tickles.

__

Marcus: So, the Iron Maiden of B5 is ticklish eh?

__

Susan: uh oh. I'm in trouble now.

__

Marcus: Oh big trouble! (He sits up carefully, bringing his lips inches from hers.) Hello.

__

Susan: Hi. 

__

Marcus: Susan?

__

Susan: yes?

__

Marcus: Would it be okay if I kissed you?

__

Susan: Hmm? Dunno (she grins) Why don't you try it and find out?

__

Marcus: Yes ma'am

__

Susan: Please, don't call me –(she is cut off as he kisses her.) Mmmm.

__

Marcus: Okay, I won't call you Mmmm. (Susan smiles softly. He yawns) Sorry.

__

Susan: It's ok. We're both tired. It's been a long day. (she pushes him back to lie down.) Get some sleep.

__

Marcus: What about you? (His fingers run over her hand in lazy patterns)

__

Susan: I should go to the bridge. Check up on things.

__

Marcus: I'm sure they'd call you if there was a problem.

__

Susan: I'm not. 

__

Marcus: okay.

__

Susan: I won't be long. (She kisses him softly. Then turns to go)

__

Marcus: Susan?

__

Susan: Yes?

__

Marcus: When we get back to the station, would you join me for dinner?

__

Susan: I'd like that.

(On the bridge, Lyta walks over to Susan.)

__

Lyta: Well, aren't you pleased with yourself. (Susan blushes, but can't stop the smile on her face)

__

Susan: I just wanted to thank you. It was weird having him up here.

__

Lyta: But not bad weird though? 

__

Susan: I didn't say that.

__

Lyta: so, why are you up here?

__

Susan: He's asleep.

__

Lyta: Ahh. The age old complaint. He fell asleep.

__

Susan: I did tell him to. He needs it.

__

Lyta: And you need the space.

__

Susan: Am I that obvious? (Lyta nods) I need time.

__

Lyta: You need to talk to Marcus.

__

Susan: I don't know how to, without making it sound… like I don't l… like him.

__

Lyta: No Susan. You don't like him. You're in love with him. I know that, you know that. Lets not try to fool me okay? If you talk to Marcus, he will understand. He loves you so much, Susan, but he's just as scared as you are.

__

Susan: Scared? He wants to marry me! (The bridge goes silent, and even Lennier looks up grinning. Susan turns bright red in embarassment, before addressing the crew) Is there a problem here? (Everyone gets back to work, with the warning tone in her voice)

__

Lyta: He asked you?

__

Susan: No. Not as such. But this is Marcus, and it's there in his head.

__

Lyta: Susan, he's not responsible for that. He's an old fashioned romantic. Doesn't mean he's going to ask you tomorrow. And it doesn't mean he's not scared.


	10. 10

MINDTRAP 10

Thank you Eris, Moon Bunny, Sara, Tara Bateman, anonyomous, Fessie, Wink, Gary, Gerok & Gok.

Special thanks to Sabrina for betaing!

**Disclaimer: All hail the Great maker. JMS**

(When they get back to the station, Marcus is taken directly to Medlab, whilst Susan goes to her quarters, opens her vodka and downs several shots. In Medlab, Stephen is checking Marcus over)

_Stephen_: This was one strange week for you. Sounds like it was worth it though.

_Marcus_: Why Stephen, I'm sure I don't know what you mean.

_Stephen_: uh huh. 

_Marcus_: When can I go home? 

_Stephen_: I want you in here overnight, at least. Your body has been though a lot. And I do need to run some tests. (Marcus groans)

_Marcus:_ Oh bloody typical.

_Stephen_: Marcus, you disappeared while we were surrounded by Shadows, and Bester's had you for several days, plus in some twilight zone way you've been inside someone else's mind. Speaking of Ivanova, where is she? I should run some tests on her too. (Marcus closes his eyes, and concentrates. He frowns slightly as he opens his eyes)

_Marcus:_ Her quarters. (Stephen just stares in disbelief)

_Stephen_: Ok.

(Meanwhile, in her quarters, Susan trembles when she feels Marcus search for her, and sends back a wordless reassurance, before swallowing another shot of vodka.)

(In Medlab)

_Stephen:_ Marcus? You with me?

_Marcus:_ Sorry Stephen, I'm just a bit distracted.

_Stephen_: You're worried about Susan, aren't you?

_Marcus_: A little.

_Stephen_: Well, if you'll concentrate here for 5 minutes, I'll be done and you can get back to your daydreams. Think you can manage? (Marcus grins)

_Marcus_: Stephen, you should know by now, I have a very short attention span.

_Stephen:_ Except when it comes to Susan. 

_Marcus_: I'm only human after all.

(Later, Stephen contacts Susan over the link)

_Susan_: Ivanova here

_Stephen:_ I was wondering when you were coming down for a check up Susan?

_Susan_: Stephen, I'm tired, can't this wait til morning?

_Stephen:_ Sorry Susan, but its gotta be done. It won't take long.

_Susan:_ Alright, give me 10 minutes. Ivanova out.

(When she arrives in Medlab, Stephen is busy.)

_Stephen_: Susan good. I'll be about 5 minutes. Why don't you go talk to Marcus? He's in exam 5 (Stephen points. Susan takes a deep breath and walks in. Marcus greets her with a warm smile. She won't look up)

_Marcus_: Hello.

_Susan:_ Hi. You ok?

_Marcus_: Yep, the old worry wart refuses to let me out til morning. You?

_Susan_: I'm fine.

_Marcus:_ You were drinking earlier.

_Susan_: Is that a crime?

_Marcus_: No, you just seemed upset?

_Susan_: I uh, had a ton of paperwork waiting for me. (He knows this is a lie.)

_Marcus:_ Yeah, that pesky paperwork. (sadly) I'm glad you're okay Susan. I worry about you. I always have.

_Susan:_ I can take care of myself.

_Marcus:_ I know, believe me. But I still worry. (Stephen enters)

_Stephen:_ Okay Susan, if you'll come this way we'll get started (She nods & follows him out)

_Susan_: goodnight Marcus.

_Marcus_: Night. Sweet dreams Susan. (He leans back with a depressed sigh & punches the side of the bed.) Bugger.

(The next day Delenn visits Marcus in Medlab.)

_Delenn_: Good morning.

_Marcus:_ Delenn. Good morning.

_Delenn_: Dr. Franklin tells me you are physically fit and can return to work next week.

_Marcus_: Yep. All fine and dandy.

_Delenn_: Do you feel well enough?

_Marcus:_ I'm alright Delenn, thank you. Just a bit tired.

_Delenn_: I trust Susan is well?

_Marcus_: As far as I know.

_Delenn:_ Did you two have an argument?

_Marcus_: No. Not even a fight.

_Delenn_: Not even?

_Marcus_: We've come to an understanding.

_Delenn_: I do not understand.

_Marcus:_ It's simple. I'm not what she wants.

Almost there people, just 1 chapter left


	11. 11

**MINDTRAP 11**

**A/N: text = telepathic**

(Lyta enters Medlab, and storms straight into Marcus' alcove.)

_Lyta_: The pair of you are idiots.

_Marcus_: Lyta, please, just leave it alone.

_Lyta_: You don't understand her in the slightest do you? She's madly in love with you! But she's terrified.

_Marcus:_ No, she doesn't like me, that's all.

_Lyta_: Marcus, how dumb are you. She created the link. She brought the candlelight, when it came to separating you. She-

_Marcus:_ Is the one who got drunk last night, to break the link.

_Lyta:_ it's not broken. If it were, you wouldn't be feeling like this.

_Marcus_: Oh really?

_Lyta_: Yes, really. You would be physically ill, for at least several days, I imagine. It's just disrupted. If I put it back she'd be down here in 2 seconds? Do you want her back?

_Marcus:_ I won't force her into anything.

_Lyta_: Do you want her back? Yes or no?

_Marcus:_ I can't want her enough for the both of us.

_Lyta:_ Answer the question.

_Marcus_: Yes.

_Lyta_: Done. (Marcus flinches as suddenly he hears Susan's every thought)

_Susan:_ wish that..? Marcus? What have you done?

_Lyta:_ Sorry Susan. I couldn't let you do this

_Susan_: Lyta? Stay out of it.

_Lyta_: No can do. You want to work this out? Or have Marcus in your mind until you come to your senses. Your choice.

_Susan_: Dammit Lyta. Don't do this to me

_Lyta_: It is done. Maybe I'll connect you up with a 2 way, so you can hear his mind too?

_Susan_: No!

_Lyta_: Too late

(A minute later, Susan stumbles into Marcus alcove, tears streaming down her face, and glares at Lyta accusingly)

_Susan_: **HOW DARE YOU!** (Marcus instinctively raises his hands over his ears)

_Marcus_: Ow.

_Susan_: And you? (She turns to glare at Marcus) I hate you No, I don't. I'm scared

_Lyta_: (laughs softly) Susan, you need to get your heart under control. It's leaking.

_Susan_: Shut up! I don't want you Marcus. I never have. I never will liar I don't want to be with you. I don't want to marry you. I don't want your children. I don't want to grow old with anyone, least of all a bastard who can't do as I ask and leave me alone! LIAR

_Marcus_: you haven't asked that until now Susan.

_Susan_: A man who is always in trouble. Who doesn't care about anyone else. Who got his brother killed. (Susan trails off, as she feels the well of sadness that comment generated)

_Marcus_: yep. Sounds like me.

_Susan:_ Oh Marcus. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –

_Lyta:_ Still (Susan & Marcus are frozen in place) Now, I'm sure we did this a few days ago, but looks like we have to go through it again. Reveal. (Suddenly, they are both awash in each others true feelings of lust, love, trust, friendship, sorrow, fear, pain) this is how it is. Accept it and move forward. Or we'll do this again and again, until you get it right. Is that understood? Good. Now, I believe you have an apology to make Susan, and then the pair of you need to get out of here. Release.

_Susan :_ I didn't mean it about your brother Marcus.

_Marcus:_ I know love.

_Susan_: or anything else.

_Marcus:_ I know that too.

_Susan_: I do care about you, a lot.

_Marcus_: I love you too.

_Susan_: I'm just not ready to say I love you I do, but I can't

_Marcus:_ I know that. But I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon.

_Susan:_ promise? 

_Marcus_: I promise. Now, about that date you promised me?

THE END

Fessie - thanks for the encouragement

Moon Bunny - of course he did! This is ME. Loved the newest chapter of POTM! Brilliant! Lets hope Lyta gets Bester good.

Eris - Have I seen Galaxy Quest you ask? Only about a billion times... Please keep being picky, I'll take any reviews I can get!

Sara - thank you very much

Tara Bateman - ta muchly

Anonyomous - hope you liked my other fics

Wink - Fan fic is sooo addictive, I'm online every chance I get.

Gary - thanks!

Gerok - thank you

Gok- thank you

& of course my Beta Reader Sabrina- ta girl!


End file.
